


Anniversary Present

by Quinnion



Series: Levi's Café [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Mostly Smut, Eren wears lingerie, Fluff and Smut, Levi likes this, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi's two year anniversary is coming up and Eren doesn't know what to get Levi (that fits in his budget) but his boyfriend's hidden kink he stumbled upon might come in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is just a smut one-shot I did for my Levi's Cafe series (if you haven't read the other parts I suggest you do) and I hope you like it!
> 
> Check out the notes at the end to see pictures of the lingerie Eren is wearing kinda looks like

Eren looks down at the laptop on the coffee table and puts it on his lap “Hey Levi!” he calls out to his boyfriend. 

Levi, who’s in the bathroom, open the door just a bit “Yeah?” he calls back.

“Can I use your computer to check my email?” he asks.

“Sure!” Levi replies before closing the door. Eren smiles softly and opens the laptop, the screen lights up and he goes on the web browser, swiping to the right on the trackpad. Eren gasps when he accidently ends up on an incognito window he didn’t know was open. He looks down at the three tabs open and blushes when he realizes Levi left his porn open. He hovers the cursor over the button to close the window and doesn’t click it after a moment of hesitation. 

Eren mutes the volume on the computer and plays the fist video. It’s pretty basic gay porn except one of the males, the submissive one, is wearing bright pink panties on. Eren closes the tab and moves onto the next one. He smiles a bit when he sees one of the guys is a trans male although he’s also wearing panties. He quickly goes to the last video to check to see if the same pattern appears and it does. 

Eren doesn’t watch the videos entirely and closes them. He leans back against the couch and sighs shakily, realizing that he just stumbled upon one of Levi’s kinks: panties. He’s not sure why Levi didn’t share this with him yet, maybe he didn’t think his boyfriend would be comfortable wearing anything like that. Eren overcomes his initial shock and embarrassment after a few minutes and checks his email.

Levi comes out of the bathroom and plops down next to Eren. The younger man can’t help let a light blush cover his face as he thinks about his recent discovery. Levi doesn’t notice and throws his arm around Eren’s shoulder. Once he’s done using the computer they continue to watch the movie they were watching earlier.

_____________________________________________________

 

Eren looks up at his calendar and smiles when he sees that their two year anniversary is coming up, the date circled in red with a heart in the middle of the square. Even though moving in with Eren cut down his expenses for rent and electricity and water bills, Eren still struggles to make enough money and can’t afford to take Levi out to dinner or buy him an expensive gift like he wanted. He remembers stumbling on one of Levi’s apparent kink and decides he’ll surprise his boyfriend by wearing lingerie for him.

Eren was a bit hesitant about wearing such a feminine thing since he is a trans guy and that makes it hard for him to break away from traditional masculine norms since he’s afraid of feeling invalid but he decides to go for it anyways, knowing it’ll make Levi happy.

About a week before their anniversary comes up he orders lingerie online, too embarrassed to buy it in a store. Eren spends hours browsing different websites and decides on lace, red panties and a matching garter belt which comes with a free pair of thigh highs of any color. Eren goes with white since he thinks it’ll match the rest of the outfit well.

The few days that follow are very anxious for Eren, he checks the mail before Levi everyday to make sure that his boyfriend doesn’t accidentally stumble upon the package. A few days before the special date the package arrives. Eren hides it under the bed and doesn’t dare open it until Levi goes off the work.

His hands shake a bit as he opens up the box, pulling out the fragile fabric. Everything looks just as it did in the picture and the colors are perfect. He strips down and steps in front of the floor length mirror with the lingerie. Eren slips on the panties and shivers a bit at the way the thin fabric feels against his thighs and groin. He looks in the mirror and turns around, blushing the way the panties stretch over his ass, although he must admit it looks pretty good.

He steps into the garter belt and slips it up his thighs, positioning it at his hips, a few inches above the panties. The garter belt is also lace and bit more transparent than the panties. The short straps at the bottom it up hang down his thighs. Eren sits down on the bed and carefully pulls on each of the long stockings, the thigh highs reach just at the middle of his thighs and the straps of the garter belt clip on perfectly.

Eren sits up and steps in front of the mirror, he smiles and blushes deeply as he starts at himself. He looks down at the faded scars curving under his nipples in a U shape, they’re from when he got top surgery about a year ago. He turns around and gets a view of the back, he’s sure Levi will like his gift.

Eren takes off the lingerie and carefully folds them before putting them back in the box. He hides the box under the bed again before Levi comes home. 

_____________________________________________________

 

The day of their anniversary comes quicker than Eren expected. Levi leaves for work and Eren spends most of his day waiting for the evening to come. He’s too nervous to enjoy his vacation day, which are rare enough, and just spends most of the time worrying. 

An hour or so before Levi comes home Eren puts on the lingerie under his clothing and dresses himself again. Eren waits on the couch and watches television until Levi comes up.

Eren looks up when he hears the door open, Levi walks into the apartment and closes the door behind him. Eren gets up as the older man takes off his shoes, he kisses his cheek gently “Happy two year anniversary Levi” he says.

Levi looks up at him and grins “Happy two year anniversary Eren” he replies happily. Levi takes off his coat and leads Eren to the couch. They sit down and Levi hands Eren a small bag “This is for you” he says simply.

Eren smiles and giggles excitedly, he pulls out a small box from the bag and opens it. He gasps when he sees a beautiful, silver watch inside. Eren looks up at Levi and wipes his face, tears building in his eyes “It’s so beautiful Levi...You didn’t have to” he whispers.

Levi wraps his arms around Eren and pulls him close “I wanted to and you deserve it, my love” he says softly. Eren nods a bit and pulls back, he puts the box down on the coffee table and takes a shaky breath.

“It’s my turn then” he says as he stands up. Eren takes Levi’s hand “In the bedroom” he says. Levi nods and follows Eren to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the mattress, he’s a bit confused as to what is happening. Eren smiles nervously at Levi “Just wait here” he says before he goes into the bathroom and closes the door.

Levi waits patiently and hums softly as Eren takes off his clothes, just leaving the lingerie on. He reaches for the door handle and hesitates for a moment before clutching the handle. Eren takes a few seconds to prepare himself and opens the door, stepping out into the bedroom.

Levi looks up at Eren and gasps when he sees him, he racks his eyes down his body. His jaw drops as he struggles to take it all in, his face is red and his pants getting tighter by the second. Levi opens and closes his mouth a few times, not sure what to say. Eren blushes deeply and resists the urge to cover himself “Do you like it?” he chokes out as he approaches Levi, his hips swinging from side to side.

Levi grins and manages to get a hold himself “Of course...I love it, you look so beautiful” he says, causing Eren to blush even harder. Levi gestures for Eren to come closer and he does, once he’s close enough for Levi to touch him the older man reaches out and grips his hips, pulling him down onto his lap.

Eren lets out a quiet squeak and sits on Levi’s lap, straddling his hips. Levi chuckles softly and runs his hands over Eren’s sides, still taking it all in “How did you know?” he asks curiously, he’s sure he hasn’t told Eren that he likes lingerie. 

Eren shivers a bit and chuckles “Oh well...Long story short: I found some of your pron still open and I noticed all the guys were wearing panties so...I assumed you would like this” he explains.

Levi grins and leans forward, he latches onto Eren’s neck and sucks on his skin gently “Well, you were right” he mutters as he nibbles on his neck. Eren tilts his head back to give Levi more space and moans softly, he rocks his hips against Levi, already getting wet.

Levi lets his hands wander over Eren’s body as he switches from kissing him deeply and exploring his mouth to marking his neck and collarbone. He lets his fingers trail down his chest and gropes his ass, playing with the edge of the panties. Eren writhers in his lap and lets out soft sounds of pleasure.

The younger man arches his back and groans softly “Please Levi..” he mumbles. 

Levi chuckles and bites down on his neck, the boy gasps out in surprise “Please what?” he teases.

Eren whines and bucks his hips desperately “Please just...do more” he whispers huskily “Touch me...I need you to touch me.” At hearing those words Levi flips them over so he’s on top, he smirks at Eren and licks his hips. Eren gulps thickly and watches as his boyfriend kisses down his chest and stomach until he reaches his panties. 

He pulls Eren down to the edge of the bed so his legs are dangling off the side and kneels down on the floor. Levi moves to slip off Eren’s panties but the boy protests “No!” At the outburst Levi stops and looks up at him worriedly “...I want to keep them on” he elaborates. 

Levi chuckles and nods a bit, he spreads Eren’s legs wider and gently caresses his inner thighs before settling his head between Eren’s legs. He pushes the panties to the side, revealing Eren’s groin. The younger male shivers in anticipation and gasps when he feels Levi’s tongue gently lick at his wet folds. 

Levi licks up his slit and gently circles his enlarged clit, it grew a bit more because of the hormone therapy, causing Eren to moan softly. He reaches down and threads his fingers through Levi’s hair, gripping it as his thighs tense around Levi’s head.

Levi keeps teases his cock with the tip of his tongue and lifts Eren’s legs up onto his shoulders before takes the bud into his mouth. Eren arches his back and lets out a loud moan “Levi! O-oh god” he cries out. He looks down and moans again when he sees Levi is sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down, like he would if he was sucking a cock.

Levi uses his tongue and lips to tease Eren and after a bit he moves away from Eren’s over stimulated clit. The boy is already panting hard and rocking his hips into Levi’s face, silently begging for more. Levi pushes the tip of his tongue inside Eren’s entrance and gently thrusts it “Fuck!” he moans “More..”

Levi pushes his face in deeper and thrusts his tongue all the way inside of him, he thrusts it at a steady pace. He curls and wiggles the wet muscle, searching for Eren’s sweet spot. Levi knows he found it when he hears Eren practically scream in pleasure and tug on his hair “T-there! Right there!” 

Levi thrusts his tongue and picks up the pace, always hitting that spot deep inside of Eren. He can tell his boyfriend is close from his loud moans and the way his thighs are trembling and twitching. Levi uses his finger to rub Eren’s clit as he keeps working his passage with his tongue.

Eren shuts his eyes close and lets his jaw hang open, a bit of drool dripping down out of the corner of his mouth. He lets out continues moans and bucks his hips widely. Levi massage Eren’s g spot and moans softly when he feels him cum over his tongue “Levi! Levi! Ahh!” he screams. Levi lets him ride out his orgasm and pulls his face back when Eren’s thighs slacken and fall off his shoulders. 

He wipes his mouth and grins down at Eren, the boy completely spent as he collapses against the bed. Eren pants heavily and looks up at Levi, he flips himself over onto his stomach and gets on his knees, he reaches behind himself and moves the panties to the side, showing Levi is wet entrance “Fuck me please” he whines desperately.

Levi groans at the sight and nods, he knows he isn’t going to last very long, already on the edge after sucking Eren off. He sits up into the bed and tugs down his pants just far enough so he can pull out his cock. He quickly rolls on the condom he keeps on his nightstand and positions himself.

They both let out low moans as Levi slowly pushes into Eren until he’s down to the hilt. He pulls out of Eren and slams back inside, the boy letting out a loud, muffled moan. Levi sets a steady and hard pace, grunting with each thrust. He shifts his hips and changes the angel so he’s hitting Eren’s sweet spot. 

Eren arches his back and cries out in pleasure “Faster!” he begs. Levi eagerly complies and picks up the pace, he can already feel his climax approaching but it seems like Eren isn’t too far behind.

“Levi! I’m so close” he chokes out as he reaches down to rub his clut roughly. Levi nods and goes as fast as he can, the bed creaking under them and the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

“Me too” he whispers, he feels the familiar knot form in his abdomen and a few thrusts later Levi moans Eren’s name as he releases. Eren tightens around him and screams as he cums over his cock, squirting a bit. 

Levi pants heavily and pulls out of Eren, he rolls off the condom and ties it before throwing it in the bin. Eren rolls onto his side and grins up at Levi, panting hard as he tries to catch his breath. Levi lays next to Eren and kisses his nose gently “Thank you sweetheart, that was wonderful” he whispers “Best present ever.” 

Eren giggles and snuggles against Levi’s chest, both of them still sweaty but Levi couldn’t care less “I’m you liked it” he says softly. Levi chuckles and wraps his arms around him, he buries his face against his hair and inhales his scent deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> Here are the links to the lingerie that Eren was wearing:
> 
> Panties and Garter belt: https://boudoirdenver.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/boudoirdenver-hankypanky.jpg  
> Thigh highs: http://s7d1.scene7.com/is/image/BHLDN/30200877_012_a?$zoom-xl$


End file.
